


You do me so much good

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Chris, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, tbh i wrote this mostly to have one fic with phichit topping let this guy get some ass too, top phichit, versatile couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: Phichit and Chris meet again after three months of separation and they both want to make the most of it





	You do me so much good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rain Ayo (wolfielyall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielyall/gifts).



> This goes to all my buddies in the Phichimetti fandom, I know you guys have craving for some Phichit on top. But especially, Rain this is for you and thank you for the coffee!! :D

**Chris: Just landed, I'm on my way**

Phichit read the message three times, feeling the excitement bubbling inside him.

**I’ll be waiting!**

He wrote his replied and pressed “send”, then left the phone on the bedside table.

“Wahoo!” He exclaimed to no one in particular,  and jumped on the bed, bouncing left and right a couple of times before letting himself fall on the soft mattress. He really liked this hotel, the bed was amazing. They should let Finland organize all World Championships ever.

He hadn’t seen Chris since the Grand Prix Final in Nagano, 3 entire months ago. In the 11 months they had been formally dating, that had been the longest they had been apart from each other. Phichit believed they handled the distance fairly well, but it had been pretty hard nonetheless. He trusted Chris completely, and Chris trusted him back, so there was no jealousy or insecurity looming over their relationship. He just really missed his boyfriend. They texted each other every day and skyped several times a week, but it wasn't the same. He missed Chris’s scent, the warmth of his body, his big hands and feet. He missed kissing him, the way he laughed when they were messing around in bed, being inside Chris and feeling Chris inside of him. It wasn't sexual frustration or, at least, not just that. He just needed to physically have Chris beside him, to the point that it hurt.

It was Saturday and the Short Program was scheduled for Thursday, so they didn't really need to be there until tomorrow or the next day. None of the other skaters had arrived yet. However, for them it had been impossible to wait a couple of days longer. It was silly, they had been apart for three months so 48 hours more didn't make a big difference,  but they just couldn't do it. The night of the GPF banquet, before they had to part ways, they swore not to do any crazy visits; they would each stay in their own countries, practicing hard in their home rinks for their last Worlds together. And that was exactly what they did, so they deserved a reward. This would be the last time they competed against each other and they wanted to make the best of it, which included being able to properly enjoy each other before they had to focus on skating.

“Alright!” He slapped his cheeks and jolted from the bed. His flight had landed a few hours ago and he should have started feeling the effects of jet lag, but he wasn’t tired at all. He had just stepped out of the shower when Chris’s text came and was still wearing a bathrobe. He briefly considered just staying like that, Chris wouldn't mind, but it was a special occasion and he wanted to look nice. So he put on his favorite shorts and a low cut t-shirt that hinted just the right amount of chest, the kind of look that said: “netflix and chill and you know what I actually mean by that”.

Just as he was putting his vanity case - with all the items he needed to spend a nice night with Chris - in the bedside table, he heard the expected knock on the door.

“Coming!” He exclaimed, and almost tripped over his suitcase in his rush to reach the entrance. Standing in the hall was Chris, looking tired and a bit ungroomed - he was wearing simple jeans and a comfy sweater, his glasses on and his hair messy from the flight - but so handsome Phichit forgot how to breathe for a second.

“Hi,” he greeted, and it was amazing how he managed to make such an innocent word sound so erotic.

“Chris!” Phichit all but jumped on him, standing on his tiptoes to give kisses all over his face.

Chris reciprocated in kind, his hand warm on Phichit’s neck. “Wait, let me,” he said between kisses, trying to get his suitcase inside with his free hand.

“Ah, sorry,” Phichit apologized, stepping back to let Chris actually enter the room with all his belongings.

Once Chris closed the door behind him, they looked at each other for a short moment, taking in all the small details of each other that pictures and videos didn’t properly convey. Had Chris’ eyes always been so green, his eyelashes so long? His lips were plump and glossy and Phichit wanted to kiss him again, but Chris beated him to it. He wrapped his arms around Phichit just below his hips and lifted him, their mouths naturally finding each other mid-motion. Phichit quickly clinged to Chris with arms and legs, his hands holding onto the back of his sweater desperately.

With some difficulty, Chris took them to the bed, carefully dropping Phichit on it. They kissed deep and rough, all wet and tongue on tongue. Chris took a second to remove his glasses and immediately after was over him again, putting enough care not to crush him. He tugged at the waistline of Phichit’s shorts, getting them, along with his boxers, off in one fluid motion. Without wasting any time, he grabbed Phichit’s already half hard dick, gently pulling down the foreskin. A fat drop of precum trickled down the head, Chris picked it with his thumb and smeared it all over the head.

“Ever heard of foreplay?” Phichit joked, feeling short of breath.

“Sweetheart, I haven’t had sex in three months,” Chris replied, slowly pumping his dick up and down and bringing it to full hardness, “I need you inside me within the next two minutes,” he took his hand to his mouth and gave it a long, studied lick, tasting Phichit’s precum on it, “we’ll save the sweet and slow for later,”

“Aw poor you, having to abstain for so long,” Phichit faked a sad face and used his leg to tease Chris’ crotch without having to move from where he was lying on the bed.

Chris took off his sweater and the shirt he was wearing under it in less time than Phichit needed to blink. Wow, he really had to be eager if he wasn’t putting on a show.

“I’ll let you know that it’s a personal record for me,”Chris leaned down again to kiss Phichit’s neck.

“Well I feel flattered,” Phichit chuckled, running his hands over Chris’ nude back.

“You better make it worth the wait,” Chris bit on Phichit’s neck playfully, his hand back to stroking his dick.

“Don’t I always?” With some difficulty due to the position they were in, he unzipped Chris’ jeans.

“Hmm, you got a point there,” Chris admitted, “come on, take this off already,” he urged, pulling up Phichit’s t-shirt.

“I put so much effort into picking the right outfit only for you to ignore it like that,” Phichit lamented, but he still sat up to make it easier for Chris to get him naked, “rude.”

“I appreciate your clothes better when they’re on the floor.” To make his point clear, he sent Phichit’s t-shirt flying to the other side of the room.

“I could say the same for yours,” he tugged the waistline of Chris’s jeans; Chris took the hint and shifted, allowing Phichit to take them off along with his underwear. “Wow,” he softly muttered, admiring his boyfriend’s naked body. He ran a hand over his well chiseled torso, enjoying the feeling of chest hair under his fingers. Phichit still found hilarious that Chris insisted in bleaching his body hair, but he had grown fond of it and it suited Chris quite well. Just like him, Chris was already completely hard. Phichit licked his lips. Chris had sent him a lot of nudes during their time away from each other, but they didn’t do justice to the real thing.

“I have a surprise for you,” Chris’ took Phichit’s hand and guided it towards his rear. Instead of the known warm softness of Chris’ rim, however, Phichit felt a flat, silicone surface that he recognized as the flared end of a buttplug. His eyes widening, Phichit quickly looked up at Chris, who just offered a naughty smile.

“How long have you been wearing it?” Phichit asked, circling his finger around the base. It was all slick with lube.

“A few hours,” Chris leaned forward to better expose himself, draping his arms around Phichit’s shoulders, “I wanted to be ready for you,” he purred, nibbling on Phichit’s earlobe.

“You just didn’t want to have to wait for my dick,” Phichit replied, tugging at the plug to get a bit of it out, and then pushing in again, “I thought patience came with age.” He repeated the motion, getting more out each time.

“I’m only 28, I’m still young and ardent,” Chris’ voice was shaky and he was staying completely still , clinging to Phichit to support his weight. Phichit got the entire plug out, waited a second and pushed back it, eliciting a low moan from Chris. “Phichit,” He whispered, and all that cockiness from before had almost dissipated. He was taking short breaths and gazing at him through half-lidded eyes, looking all needy and desperate. Phichit kissed him on the cheek and all over his neck before gently pushing him back.

“Lie down,”

Chris was quick to do so and lay on his back with his legs spread open.

“I’m taking this out,” Phichit warned, grabbing the base of the plug. Chris nodded, and let out a long, breathy moan as Phichit slowly pulled out the toy. He left it on the nightstand and grabbed the lube he had put there before. Chris was looking at him, his usual smug smirk back on his face. Phichit poured some lube into his hand and smeared it all over his fingers. To get the plug in, Chris had used water based gel – it was better for the conservation of silicone toys -  but for penetration they both prefered using silicone based lube. It was harder to wash off, but it made sex much smoother.

“Phichit, come on,” Chris protested when Phichit started massaging his rim, and gently pressuring with one finger, barely putting the tip in, “you can skip that part,”

“If you say so…” Carefully but without much delicacy, because he knew Chris liked it that way, he slid two fingers in up to the second knuckle. Chris inhaled sharply. Phichit shifted his wrist to get a better angle, slowly getting his fingers all in, and carefully moved his fingertips until he felt Chris’ prostate, then moved his fingers in a “come hither” motion to gently pressure it.

“Oh, fuck,” Chris moaned, clinging to the sheets as if his life depended on it. He rubbed the spot again, then pulled out, added more lube, and inserted three fingers this time. Chris swore in French and then in German, grabbing Phichit’s hair, while Phichit alternated between scissoring him and stimulating his prostate. “Phichit I swear, if you don’t start fucking me already I will murder you.” Flushed and disheveled as he was, he looked incredibly sexy, and made Phichit’s arousal reach a point that was hard to stand.

“Technically I’m already fucking you,” he teased nonetheless, and gave a long lick to Chris’ erection.

“Either you put your dick in me within the next two seconds or I’m tying you to the bed and using you as a dildo,” Chris threatened, and the look he gave Phichit was so wanton it was impossible to resist.

“That’s actually quite promising for a threat!” Phichit joked even as he removed his fingers and poured more lube in his hand, this time extending it all over his dick. They had stopped using condoms when they decided to go for a steady and monogamous relationship, since they were both tested. Cleaning up was a bit messier, but going bareback felt amazing so it was worth it. Phichit kneeled in front of Chris, considering the logistics. “Raise your butt,” He instructed, and placed a cushion under him to give himself better access to Chris’ ass. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, now fuck me, please, I need you,” He begged, all low as raspy. He looked beautiful, and Phichit’s throat felt dry.

“I got you,” He murmured, lining up his dick with Chris’ entrance. He started thrusting in and out very slowly, entering a bit more with each movement. “Fine?” He managed to ask, feeling lightheaded.

“God yes, I love you so much,” Chris brushed the hair out of Phichit’s forehead, cupping his cheeks. He was looking at him with eyes full of affection and desire, and Phichit felt all of that in return, intensely.

“Me too, I love you,” little by little, he slid his dick in up to the hilt and remained there, moving only ever so slightly.

“Baby, I really need you to go harder,” Chris urged, wrapping his legs around Phichit.

“Give me a moment,” Phichit pleaded, taking a long breath in and out. Chris was so tight and warm, sucking him in, it was overwhelming. “It’s been a while for me too, I want to last more than thirty seconds,”

Chris chuckled. “Take your time,” He ran his hands over Phichit’s hair. Phichit kissed him, wet and slow, and started moving again, picking up the pace. “Yes, like that,” He moaned.

“I missed you so much,” Phichit caressed his cheek affectionately.

“I missed your dick,” Chris joked, “but being able to touch the rest of you is pretty nice as well,”

“Oh, you missed this?” Phichit pulled out and then got back in all at once, deep and hard. Chris moaned and then sighed

“Yes, I needed this,” He was making a expression of pure bliss, as if Phichit’s dick was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, as if he had been in pain and Phichit had managed to make it all go away. “I needed you,” he ran his hand up and down Phichit’s neck, rocking his whole body to match Phichit’s thrusts, “I love you so much, Petit,”

“I’m here now,” Phichit tried to kiss him, which required a bit of stretching on his part due to their height difference, “why are you so tall?” He complained.

Chris laughed and raised up a little so they could kiss more easily, “don’t say it like you don’t love it,”

“I do love you, you giant,” he adjusted himself to rest his weight on his arms and picked up more speed, going fast and hard as he knew Chris liked the best.

“Yes, that’s perfect, just like that,” Chris encouraged, and Phichit felt his right hand sneaking up between their bodies to touch himself.

From there on, the conversation declined and turned into a mix of cusses and sweet nothings without much sense or cohesion between them. At some point, they almost stopped talking at all, just kissing and moaning and grunting, and kissing again. Phichit could only think of Chris, so handsome and wanting, so warm below him, _around_ him. He was so incredibly tight and sucked him in so easily and Phichit just wanted to give in to the pleasure, just get lost on it.

“Don’t hold it in,” Chris said, as if reading his mind, “come with me, I’m almost there, I’m going to,” he moaned shamelessly, the nails of his left hand digging on Phichit’s shoulder, “fuck, I’m almost,”

It was the hottest thing ever, seeing Chris like that, and Phichit knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back even if he wanted to.

They came one after the other, Phichit wasn’t even sure who started first. Was he climaxing already when Chris stilled and tightened all around him or was that the trigger for his orgasm? Either way, he didn’t care. He felt boneless, all his exhaustion from the long trip hitting him all at once now that he had come. He barely registered Chris going to the bathroom and coming back a while later with a wet towel that he used to clean Phichit up.

“Thank you,” he murmured. Chris hopped on the bed and pulled up the blankets; Phichit curled up next to him, resting his head on Chris’ chest.

“You should sleep a little,” Chris commented, all soft and warm and caring.

“Yeah, in a second,” Phichit yawned, “but talk to me first, I missed your voice. It sounds different on the phone.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me how was your flight,”

“Tedious,” Chris caressed Phichit’s hair, “I was trying to watch a movie but I kept getting distracted by the plug I was wearing and thinking of you and then I got an erection,”

Phichit chuckled. “That doesn’t sound too bad,”

“Oh it was terrible, I had to read an article about fishing techniques on the plane’s magazine to calm it down,”

Phichit laughed again and gave a peck to Chris’ nipple. “How do you feel about Worlds?” Phichit asked, abruptly changing the subject, “I mean, it’s your last one,”

“I’m ready for retirement,” Chris reflected, “I’ve achieved a lot of my goals, except winning against Victor but I’ve come to terms with that so…” He trailed off. Despite being such an extroverted and confident man, Phichit had discovered that Chris was very reserved when it came to his own feelings and had a hard time talking about them, even to Phichit. Fortunately, however, Phichit had gotten quite decent at reading between the lines and deciphering Chris’ body language, so he could understand what he was thinking pretty well. He wanted Chris to expand more on that, but he was really exhausted and it wasn’t the best moment, so he let it pass for the time being. “This time I simply want to do my best and offer a good last performance, I don’t care about the podium that much” Chris continued, and Phichit could tell he was being honest, so he relaxed.

“I’d like to stand there together with you one last time,” Phichit murmured.

“I’ll do my best,” He kissed Phichit’s head, “now sleep,”

“Hmm, I’m going to take a nap,”  Chris’ heartbeat was slow and rhythmical, lulling him to sleep, “and when I wake up we’ll make love slow and tender, this time I want you inside me.”

Chris’ soft laugh reverberate all over his chest. “Ok Phichit, that I can promise,”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to know more about me, follow me on my twitter @idrinkmyfriends and pls talk to me about this lovely rarepair. I also have a tumblr too: @guety


End file.
